1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety trigger for a nailer, particularly to a safety trigger which allows ejecting nails only after pressing the nailer on a work object.
2. Description of Related Art
For the safety of workers and their environment, conventional nailers are provided with a safety device, which has a gliding bar connected to the muzzle of the nailer. When the nailer is pressed on the work object, the gliding bar moves back, enabling the trigger. This kind of safety device prevents injuries caused by ejecting nails from a freely held nailer. However, some users, in order to increase their working efficiency, have the habit of already pulling the trigger, before the nailer is set on the work object. If incidentally the nailer is pushed against another object or another person, a nail is released, often causing injuries. So a conventional safety device still relies on proper use by the worker.